


Stuck in the closet with you

by RPFuck (Caliras)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/RPFuck
Summary: Kevin thinks that seven minutes is a little excessive when you have claustrophobia.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Stuck in the closet with you

**Author's Note:**

> Some rules because this was written about real people or contains caricatures of them. Reading further than the rules means you accept them.
> 
>   1. Do not harass the people I’ve written about- while this should go without saying, do _**not**_ bring this up to them. If I find out that somebody is doing this, I will lock the fic so that only registered users can read it. If you are someone I’ve written about and are uncomfortable with RPF, tell me and I will remove my fics. I don't really mind. My twitter is [@_RPFuck_](https://twitter.com/_RPFuck_) if you'd like to contact me. If anyone I write about says they are uncomfortable with RPF, I will remove it once I’m aware.
>   2. If this fic is deleted and you have it downloaded or saved it through other means, don’t reupload it. Don’t.
>   3. If you are unused to the site, heed the tags. They’re there for a reason.
>   4. (Optional since I know how anxiety is sometimes) If you have anything that says that the people I am writing about are uncomfortable with RPF, I would really appreciate it if you sent it to me. Also, if it’s a ship fic and they have a partner or partners who are uncomfortable with it, feel free to send that over too!
> 

> 
> That’s it for the rules, so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> * * *
> 
> You ever read something and think, 'what if this was angsty'? No? Haha, me neither. Unrelated, this was inspired by [Valentia's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia) fic ['Seven Minutes in Heaven'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331441).

It was dark. It was dark and- and small and- and Kevin thought he was going to pass out. No, really, his breaths were already stuttering something awful and his mind was turning fuzzy and he thinks his hands are shaking- shit. Shitshitshit, they were definitely shaking. His eyes were glued open, far more than comfortable as he tried his hardest to see _anything_ in this horrid darkness. He was reusing the same breath over and over and over and he was _suffocating_. All of this wasn’t helped by the fact that he wasn’t alone. Or maybe that was the only reason he hadn't lost it already. It’s kinda hard to tell. Kinda hard to tell anything, it's just so goddamn dark. And small. Small enough that he was forced to duck his head against the other person's shoulder as they stood chest to chest, pressing each other in only the most uncomfortable of ways, Dan’s chest rising steadily in contrast to his own quickening breathing.

He thinks Dan is trying to talk to him but it's just so hard to focus. He can’t- he can’t. He just can’t. He fucking can’t focus and even though he can’t see anything he _knows_ he’s going tunnel visioned and _how_ did they end up in this situation to begin with?! A joke?! His mind is so frayed that it can only bark his own thoughts back at him in an attempt to make any sense of them. A joke?! A joke?! Joke?! A joke?! Joke?! There’s something at his back. It makes the space even smaller and he can’t- he can’t handle that right now. It takes everything in him to not smash his back against the wall to crush the thing making his space smaller. He only manages it because he realizes that that’s Dan arm- _and can’t he see that Kevin does not need this right now_?!? But no. Can’t crush Dan’s arm. He’s his friend and besides that’ll make things _so_ much worse.

He bites his lips instead, feeling his teeth either wanting to bruise or cut the skin underneath. He’s tempted to let them. Tempted to close his jaw just that little bit further. To feel anything other than this tight space and the fear and anxiety crawling up his chest. He buries his head further into Dan’s neck- which, no, wasn’t really necessary, but fuck it all he was going to do it anyways. He feels Dan take a deep breath in and no, nonono. NO. He could feel his back pressing back against the wall just from that movement and Dan was taking all the air and all of the space and. Kevin’s own chest seized uncomfortably, muscles twitching through his torso. He feels Dan’s arm press even more into his back from their movement and Kevin wants to cry.

Seven minutes of hell more like it- and yes, that’s right, their dumbass friend decided either to ignore the small space of this cupboard or frankly didn’t care. Which. Kevin hasn’t told anyone about his claustrophobia but really, who the _fuck_ did this?! It was just a game, he knew- in fact, other people had taken turns in the cupboard. But _they_ all went willingly and Kevin didn’t know just how _small_ it was in here. Everyone else had come out just fine, and you could tell that no one was playing ‘properly’ given that he knew for a _fact_ that one of the pairs _only_ argued about Pokémon in here. Dan breathed out and Kevin had to bite back an honest to god _whine_ from relief. Oh thank christ, now- Dan shifted his own head and. What the fuck. Did he just.

“Did you just kiss my head?!” Kevin hoped he sounded as affronted as he felt, even though he wasn’t entirely certain whether or not he wanted to vocalize that thought or not.

“Kevin! You’re alright!” Kevin could just hear the smile in Dan’s voice and _no_ , he _wasn’t_.

He wasn’t ready to admit that to Dan though. Besides, his panic _seemed_ to be subsiding from that, and how did Dan know that that would work?! He went boneless against Dan’s thin frame, eyelids smushed up against Dan’s neck and nose crushed against his collarbone, inhaling his scent. Maybe if he stayed here he could forget that he was in a godforsaken closet with a party going on outside.

“Kevin?” Dan sounded worried, and Kevin tried to not feel guilty that he put Dan in such an awkward situation.

“... ‘m good,” He breathed out against Dan’s neck, trying to focus on the heartbeat he felt just on the bridge of his nose instead of the panic that dropped feather-light touches in his gut as it probed out his weakness.

He felt Dan relax too then, hand slipping away from his back before it caught on his side, fingers bunching the fabric of his shirt. He didn’t know how much time had passed- surely they had gone over seven minutes? But no, he knew that they’d be keeping to the seven minute schedule since others wanted their turn even if he had no idea why _anyone_ wanted to be in this small a space. They wouldn’t have. Forgotten them. No. No of COURSE not. Panic-driven, he brought himself even closer to Dan, if that was even possible, hearing Dan’s ‘hupf’ as air escaped him. Dan was the only thing real in this space. The only thing solid and alive. He felt Dan’s hand flex at his side awkwardly before he pressed his palm flat to Kevin’s side, index making circles on his shirt.

Heat flushed over Kevin’s face as he realized that Dan was trying to comfort him, “Sorry. I’m sorry- I’m sorry. You’d think… you’d think that after all that time I spent in the closet I’d be used to this.”

The joke fell flat in the space like a dropped stone. But thatwasfinethatwasfinethatwasfine. Everything was fine. Every- everything was fine. He was fine.

“Kevin…” Dan began but it was clear he didn’t know where he was going if the way he trailed off was any indication.

Kevin’s arms twitched from where they lie at his sides, and he’s not sure if he wants to wrap his arms around Dan for comfort or try to smash the door for escape. Dan’s hand tightened in his shirt almost as he were aware of Kevin’s thoughts but when he started speaking, Kevin realized that that wasn’t it at all.

“Kevin, _I’m_ sorry. This is,” Dan’s chest once again heaved against his as Dan took a steadying breath, “This is my fault. I’m sorry.”

Kevin shook his head, feeling Dan flinch minutely away from the sudden movement, “It’s not… it’s not your fault. You weren’t… weren’t the one to suggest this.”

“Yeah but I’m the one who- I’m the one. Who got a crush on you. And they knew- and they knew and I think they wanted to help me and I didn’t stop them because. Because it’s _you_ and….”

Dan’s body is shaking against his, and Kevin finds himself speaking up before he even has time to process his words, “And here I thought it was mine. I didn’t think anyone could tell, but when they put us in here I thought I wasn’t being as subtle as I thought. Maybe I wasn’t. But this wasn’t your fault.”

For a moment, there is silence. Then, Kevin’s brain catches up to him, eyes flinging themselves open despite him having no recollection of closing them.

“Wait- you have a crush on me?!”

“You like me?!”

A moment of hesitation was all they had before they broke into laughter, leaning into each other heavily, the sound strange in the small space. All his worries seemed to melt away, and even if it was just momentarily, he relished in it, glad that if he was going to be trapped in here it was with Dan. And when the door finally opened not too long after, their joined hands told everyone that perhaps they didn’t mind their forced closeness.


End file.
